1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid or semisolid oral drug formulation comprising ospemifene or a closely related compound as active ingredient.
2. Background of the Invention
The publications and other materials used herein to illuminate the background of the invention, and in particular, cases to provide additional details respecting the practice, are incorporated by reference.
“SERM”s (selective estrogen receptor modulators) have both estrogen-like and antiestrogenic properties (Kauffman & Bryant, 1995). The effects may be tissue-specific as in the case of tamoxifen and toremifene which have estrogen-like effects in the bone, partial estrogen-like effect in the uterus and liver, and pure antiestrogenic effect in breast cancer. Raloxifene and droloxifen are similar to tamoxifen and toremifene, except that their antiestrogenic properties dominate. Based on the published information, many SERMs are more likely to cause menopausal symptoms than to prevent them. They have, however, other important benefits in elderly women: they decrease total and LDL cholesterol, thus diminishing the risk of cardiovascular diseases, and they may prevent osteoporosis and inhibit breast cancer growth in postmenopausal women. There are also almost pure antiestrogens under development
Ospemifene is the Z-isomer of the compound of formula (I)
and it is one of the main metabolites of toremifene, is known to be an estrogen agonist and antagonist (Kangas, 1990; International patent publications WO 96/07402 and WO 97/32574). The compound is also called (deaminohydroxy)toremifene and it is also known under the code FC-1271a. Ospemifene has relatively weak estrogenic and antiestrogenic effects in the classical hormonal tests (Kangas, 1990). It has anti-osteoporosis actions and it decreases total and LDL cholesterol levels in both experimental models and in human volunteers (International patent publications WO 96/07402 and WO 97/32574). It also has antitumor activity in an early stage of breast cancer development in an animal breast cancer model. Ospemifene is also the first SERM which has been shown to have beneficial effects in climacteric syndromes in healthy women. The use of ospemifene for the treatment of certain climacteric disorders in postmenopausal women, namely vaginal dryness and sexual dysfunction, is disclosed in WO 02/07718. The published patent application WO 03/103649 describes the use of ospemifene for inhibition of atrophy and for the treatment or prevention of atrophy-related diseases or disorders in women, especially in women during or after the menopause.